IchiHime The Woven Princess and The Strawberry
by IchiHimegoddess
Summary: It's been two weeks since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen. All of Ichigo's friends have returned home and they have rescued Orihime, but what happens when Orihime gets nightmares and is completely miserable from being in Hueco Mundo? will Ichigo be able to help her? Will Ichigo finally realize Orihime's feelings for him? Are they really safe, is the battle over, or has it barely began?
1. Chapter 1 The New Begining

**Hello! This is my first fanfics I've typed, but I have this story in my head that I just need to get off my chest and out of my mind. I really hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think about it! Also in my story Ichigo keeps his soul-reaper powers, so he doesn't lose them when he preforms the Final Getsuga Tenshou, sorry if you don't like it that I made Ichigo keep his shinigami powers, I ~ I do not own Bleach. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters. Though I do own the plot of the story. **

_It has been two weeks after the battle with Aizen, and peace has been restored to Karakura town. The lives of our fellow hero's who helped in the battle with Aizen have returned home, safe and sound with the safe rescue of Inoue Orihime. whom was captured by Cifer Ulquiorra; one of Aizen's Espada. Whom soon enough was rescues by her friends; Ishida Uryu, Kuchki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen has been taken back to the Soul Society and has been locked up. Leaving peace in Karakura Town, without any dangers... Or so they think..._

Ichigo's alarm clock began ringing, as he gets up to turn it off his door is broken down by, none other than Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin. As the elder Kurosaki barges into the room if the orange-haired shinigami, and jumps at him preparing a kick for his son.

"GOOD MORNING! ICHI-!" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo as he punched his father in the gut, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"What the hell is wrong you old man?" said Ichigo raising his voice a bit in annoyance to his father.

"Ugh!" grunted the elder Kurosaki. "W-Well done.. My son. I see you haven't let your guard down for even a bit. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Isshin said about to pull his son into an embrace, but Ichigo smashed his foot in his fathers face, before his father could touch him.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Ichigo growled, "When am I ever going to have a day when you don't come busting through my door trying to attack me? It that really too much to ask for?" Ichigo finished giving a deep sigh in annoyance, as he began to get off his bed and head towards his door when his father interrupted him.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, what is it dad?" Ichigo said as he turned his head to his father.

"How are you feeling? You know, after your battle with Aizen, I know I haven't had enough time to talk to you about it, but I just wanted to know how you're holding up." Isshin said changing his expression from his cheery happy face into a very serious fatherly face.

Ichigo got a bit surprised with his father, Ichigo didn't expect his father to ask how he was after his battle with Aizen.

"I'm doing fine, why are you asking me this? Not that I don't want answer you, but why are you curious about it?" the orange-haired shinigami said in a curious way.

"Well Ichigo, you did you use your Final Getsuga and didn't lose your power, but I still want to know as your father how you're doing." he finished giving a small but meaningful smile to his son.

"I'm fine dad, you don't need to worry about me. I'm relieved that the battle is over and I was lucky enough to keep my powers. I'm just glad that everyone came back safe and well." Ichigo finished giving his old man a small yet sincere smile.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Isshin said with a bit of concern on his face.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I, be Ishida is fine and so is Sado."

"What about that Orihime girl that was kidnapped by Aizen?"

"Inoue? Now that I think about it... I haven't talked to her in a while, but I'm sure she's fine." Ichigo said brushing it off his shoulder and not concerning himself with it. He knew Inoue was alright, at least he thought she was.

"You don't know that Ichigo. Like you said you haven't talked to her since the battle ended. She was kidnapped, you never know the things they did to her while she was there Ichigo." Isshin said to his son.

Ichigo got a glimpse of what his father was trying to tell him, but if anything happened to Inoue she would have told him and everyone else by now, right?

"I suppose you have you a fair point. Alright I'll talk to her today, since we return to school. Speaking of school I should hurry I wouldn't want to be late on my first day back, tell Yuzu I'll be down in a few minutes." Ichigo said waving his hand and heads in his bathroom. Ichigo manages to brush his teeth and change into his school uniform in less than 30 minutes. He heads down to the kitchen ton eat his breakfast with Yuzu, Karin, and his father.

"Morning Ichi-nee! Here's your breakfast, make sure you eat fast, you don't want to be late to school. Now do you?" said Yuzu placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Morning Yuzu, you're right I don't want to be late, morning Karin." Ichigo said with a small smile beginning to eat his breakfast.

"Morning Ichi-nee, so I see you're in a good mood. Why is that?" Karin said while she rose her eyebrow at Ichigo.

"I'm happy because I can be. Also because all that battle stuff is over, and things are back to normal, though there are still hollows, but I'm glad that Aizen is locked up." Ichigo said with relief in his voice. Ichigo finished his food and excused himself from the table and went towards the front door to leave.

"Bye guys have a nice day, Yuzu, Karin have a good day at school. Well I'm off, later." With those parting words Ichigo gave a wave and left for school.

Orihime had been tossing and turning all night and couldn't get any rest. She had been having nightmares, and seem to always panic whenever she sensed a hollows reiatsu, but she it was just a hollow so why was she worrying and panicking. Whenever she panicked she would become very lightheaded and would become as pale as a ghost; her breathing became very difficult to control, she also became shaky. Could it have been that her kidnapping in Hueco Mundo took a big toll on her?

"Ahh!" screamed the auburn-princess, as she was awoken a fifth time that night from her nightmare she had been having,

"Ha...Ha...Ha.." She was breathing very heavily, as she sat on her bad she had some sweat on her forehead and her hands were trembling from fear. She couldn't take it anymore. For two weeks now, every night she never got more than 3 hours of sleep, all because of her nightmares...

"Again... Another nightmare..."the red-orange-haired girl said to herself above a whisper. She looked at her clock only to see she had woken up 5 minutes before her alarm went off. So, she decided to get up and get ready for school. The auburn-princess wasn't ready to go back to school with everything she was going through and she knew she had giant bags under her eyes from not getting enough, or rather any sleep at all.

"Oh well... I have to deal with it. I wonder how everyone else is doing. I have to be strong and put my brave face on, if Kurosaki-kun sees me like this he's bound to worry for me, so will Sado-kun and Ishida-kun also. I can do this." with those words Orihime got up and headed to her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, so she could get to school.

Orihime had finished changing into her uniform when her phone started vibrating. It was Tatsuki calling her, immediately she answered her best friend.

"Hi Tatsuki, what's up?" said the auburn-princess trying to sound happy and cheerful.

"Hey Orihime, I just called you to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it to school today I'm really sorry." Tatsuki said with a low voice, Orihime could obviously tell that the second strongest girl in Japan had lost her voice.

"Tatsuki-chan you're sick, there is no need for you to apologize to me. Now, you stay home in bed get some rest and get better, don't worry I'll stop by after school to give you what we did today, there's nothing to worry about, you just focus on getting better." the girl said, trying her very best to sound as happy and bubbly as she was before.

"Oh.. Uh... Thanks Orihime I really appreciate it. Hey um.. Are you okay Orihime? said Tatsuki with a bit of concern in her voice though it was low.

Oh great just what she needed Tatsuki worrying about her,s he needed to make up an excuse, pronto.

"Huh? What are you talking about Tatsuki-chan? I'm fine, I'm just really tired I woke up before my alarm went off, I'm fine just really sleepy, but it will pass." Orihime said hoping that her best friend would believe her.

"Oh, okay I just wanted to make sure. Well I'll leave you so you can get to school in time, bye Orihime have a good day at school I'll talk to you later." with those words Tatsuki hung up the phone. Orihime didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let all her breath she was holding out in a huge sigh.

The auburn-princess looked at her clock realizing her had wasted too much time.

"AH! Oh no I 'm going to be late if I don't go now." she bowed at her brothers picture and said, " Oh Onii-chan, please don't let anyone realize what's happening to me I don't want to be a burden to anyone. bye Onii-chan." with that she left her apartment rushing to her school.

"Please, please don't let anyone notice how terrible I look. Please just don't ask mean anything I hate lying to everyone, but I don't want to become a burden toe everyone and make them worry about me." she ran to her school hoping she would make it on time. 'Come on Orihime you can do this' she thought 'Put on your brave face and smile. smile you need to smile.' but she just couldn't smile the way she wanted to. She knew today was going to be long day for her...

**Hello! Well this is the end of chapter one. I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, please tell me what at you think about it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, I love you guys stay awesome and I hope I can have then next chapter up soon, bye!**

**Note~ again I not own Bleach it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. all I own is the plot and I was planning that later on in the story I would use some of my own characters in the story, I really don't know, but tell me if you like this idea or not bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Somethings Up

**Hello again! I know chapter 1 didn't get a lot of reviews, but I'm not really concerned about it. I'm just glad you guys read them; plus I really want to write this story that I've had on my mind for a long time now, but yeah anyways. Here is Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy and try to review I would like to see what you think of the story so far.**

**Note~ I do not own Bleach it any shape or form, it belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing his characters for awhile. ENJOY!**

Ichigo had been walking for about a good 5 minutes, when his fathers words came into thought...

_"You don't know Ichigo. Like you said you haven't talked to her since the battle ended._ _She was kidnapped, you never know the things they did to her while she was there Ichigo."_

While Ichigo was thinking about what his father had told him, he started talking to himself out-loud.

"My dad is right. Inoue was kidnapped... From what I got from battling those Espada, they look like they would do anything to anyone... No, stop overreacting Ichigo. Nothing happened to her. Inoue is fine, if anything did happen to her we all would've noticed it, or she would have told us; because Inoue trusts us. We're her friends. So stop worrying about her."

When Ichigo finished talking to himself, he couldn't help it, but feel some-sort of uneasiness. He knew nothing happened to her, but how come he has this feeling. While Ichigo was spaced out, he was brought back to earth when he heard someone fall to the ground with a loud "**THUD**!" Obviously he got a bit annoyed as he stumbled back a few steps from crashing into whoever it was.

"What the hell! Watch where you're-" before he could finish, on the ground with person whom Ichigo crashed into was no one other than Orihime Inoue.

"Ow, ugh. Huh?" As the auburn-princess looked up to see whom she had bumped into was her beloved Ichigo. 'Awe man, I'm such a ditz. Good going Orihime bump into your crush why don't you' the auburn princess thought to herself as she rubbed her head, as she hit it falling onto the concrete.

"Inoue?" Ichigo called out to the auburn-princess.

She didn't seem to hear him, because she was spacing out.

"Inoue? Hey Inoue, are you alright?" it was like her was talking to himself because she wasn't responding. So he tried again, a bit louder.

"Inoue!"

"Huh? O-Oh yes, Kurosaki-kun?" she finally heard him call her, after three times...

Ichigo sighed, as she heard him and responded to him. "Inoue, are you alright?"

"O-Oh yeah. I'm fine Kurosaki-kun!" the Karakura High Goddess shot up from the ground. "Don't worry. Sorry for crashing into you, I guess I didn't see you." the auburn princess said to him trying her best to smile.

He just stared at her. There was something odd about her smile... Ichigo looked at her smile then her eyes. Yup something was wrong about her smile... It didn't reach her eyes; which meant she was faking her smile. Which only made the feeling he had about her grow bigger.

"Are you sure you're alright? You fell pretty hard on the concrete Inoue."

"I'm fine really, I have a hard head so it didn't it at all when I fell. I'm really sorry I crashed into you Kurosaki-kun." with that she knocked on her head showing him that her head was hard. The Karakura high Goddess was trying her best to smile, but it wasn't working.

"Nah it's fine. It was both of our faults for not seeing where we were walking, so don't take all the blame Inoue. if you say you you're fine, then alright." then he was sure of it now. Inoue's smile was completely fake, which made his heart ache. Why was she faking her smile? Is she really okay, like she says she is?

"O-Oh... Yes I suppose you're right." she said as she saw him "examining" her. She had a feeling he knew her smile was fake. What is she going to do?

"Hey...Um Inoue are you-" he was cut-off by Orihime, so couldn't finish his question to her.

"We should get going I'm sure you don't want to be late to our fist day back." the auburn princess said gazing down at her feet. 'Please agree with me Kurosaki-kun, don't ask me if I'm fine... I don't want to lie.' Orihime thought to herself as she kept staring at the ground.

Ichigo stared at her with his chocolate-brown orbs. 'Changing the subject I see. Yup, something's up with her, but she doesn't want to tell me.' the orange-haired shinigami thought to himself as he kept on examining her.

"Yeah, but we can talk on the way Inoue."

"Oh, yes. A-Alright." great, she was stuttering. Which only made her seem even more suspicious!

Both orange-haired humans began walking in a normal pace to their school. When Ichigo decided to ask Orihime if she was feeling alright.

"So... Inoue how have you been?"

"Huh? O-Oh, I've been okay. What about you Kurosaki-kun?"

"I've been fine thanks. I mean how have you been since the war ended? You know in Hueco Mundo?" oh god! How dumb could he get?! Ichigo mentally slapped himself for saying that. 'Good job Kurosaki. She was kidnapped, it brings back memories to her. For gods sake she say you die!'

Orihime's body stiffened as she heard him say Hueco Mundo. The color on her face slowly began draining. In an instant she remembered her nightmares, which took place in Hueco Mundo.

"I-I've... been... F-Fine..." the auburn princess said in a shaky voice that was full.

Ichigo saw the color from Inoue's face disappear. 'Lies' he thought 'She's lying to me. Why?' He noticed her saying it in a shaky tone. Great that feeling was acting up again.

"Are you positive Inoue?" he said again trying to make her open up.

"Y-Yes... I'm sure. There is no need to worry Kurosaki-kun, I'm okay really" she tied to smile again but completely failed at it. She said it trying to sound cheerful and bubbly, but sounded nothing like that. ' I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun. I hate lying to you, but I don't want to become a burden to anyone. Especially you.' The auburn princess thought to herself.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He hated that she was lying to him. Ichigo knows that that is a lie, he hated that she couldn't tell him the truth. 'Why! Damnit! Why can't she just open up and tell me the truth?! Why does she have to lie to my face? I'm her friend, yet she can't even tell me that she's not okay?!' the orange-haired shinigami thought angrily to himself. He was trying his best to keep himself from exploding at her.

"Ok Inoue if you say so..." he knew she was lying to him. So he is going to have to take measures into his own hands.

The odd hair colored teens arrived at their destination. As they entered the school they got their usual greeting from their friends.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE-" without getting the chance to finish. Ichigo had punched Keigo in the face.

"Good morning to you too Keigo." Ichigo said in a annoyed tone while he began walking away towards his group of friends.

At that point Keigo had already gotten up from his punch. Keigo had a stream of tears falling from his face.

"Ichigo! You are so mean to me! I was just saying good morning to you and welcoming you back, and this is how you thank me! Why is this world so cruel!" he said practically yelling up at the sky.

"First of all if you jump at me, It's only natural reflexes to hit you, especially when I'm walking with someone. So, next time if you don't want to get punched don't jump at me, and greet me like a normal human being you idiot." Ichigo said as he walked to his group of friends along with Orihime.

"Hey Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro." Ichigo said giving them a small wave.

"Good morning Kurosaki and Inoue-san." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hey." said the giant Mexican giant in his low voice.

"Hi Ichigo. Hi Inoue." said Mizuiro who was glued to his phone messaging one of his girlfriends.

"ORIHIME LOOK HOW MEAN ICHIGO IS TO ME! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND HUG ME FOR CONFORT AND THEN GIVE ME A SMOOCH ON THE LIPS AFTER!" Said Keigo as he started skipping towards Orihime, but it didn't take long until his face was smashed onto the concrete by none other than Ichigo himself.

"Over my dead body! Like hell I'd let you touch I let Inoue!" Ichigo said with a fist in the air

"O-ow! Geez Ichigo protective much!?" yelled Keigo as he rolled on the ground rubbing his face.

"When are you ever going to learn Mr. Asano?" said the raven-haired boy with his face in his phone texting away.

"Stop being so formal Mizuiro! you know I hate it when you call me that!"

Ichigo and Orihime turned their attention from Mizuiro and Keigo to face Ishida and Chad.

'Looks like Chizuru isn't here either.' thought the auburn princess.

"Inoue-san where's Arisawa-san?" asked the Quincy looking at he girl who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Oh Tatsuki-chan called me in the morning telling me that she wasn't going to be here today because she had gotten sick."

"Ah I see, well it seems you 're in luck because Minamoto-san isn't here either."

"Yes that's what I noticed that Chizuru-chan wasn't here. I'm quite relieved." said the Karakura high goddess.

In that same moment the bell had rung for class. Everyone was in their seats once the final bell rang.

About 30 minutes had passed since class had begun and Ichigo noticed that Orihime has been spaced out the entire time.

'she's going to have to tell me the truth eventually. I have to make sure of it, by all costs...' thought the orange-haired shinigami staring at the auburn princess.

'Look at her spaced-out. Not even noticing I'm staring at her. Whatever is happening to her must be really bad if she's acting this way.' with that last thought he kept watch on her the whole time... Until it happened...

**I hoped you liked this second chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long, oh well. Tell me what you think about it. I'll have the next chapter out when I have time. Bye and don't forget to leave your reviews. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 What's going On?

**Hello once again! I am very sorry for the long wait. I wrote it somewhere in my notebook and then it got all wet, BUT I have rewritten it and I like it better. So sorry for the delay and enjoy chapter 3! **

**NOTE~ I do not own Bleach in any shape or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just borrowing his characters. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The had rung indicating that class was over and it was lunchtime. All the Karakura High students have gotten up and left to go eat, but some stayed behind...

"YES! My favorite part of school LUNCH!" Said Keigo as he skipped out of the room along with Chad, Mizuiro and Ishida.

"Kurosaki, are you coming or not?" Said the raven-haired Quincy as he pushed his glasses forward.

"Oh, uh... Y-yeah. I'll meet you guys at our usual spot, alright?"

"I'm not as ignorant as you may think, you know Kurosaki... Just say that you need to speak to Inoue-san. You don't need to make-up excuses okay. I already know."

"Ah... H-how? How did you?"

"I've wanted to speak to Inoue-san... She seems... Off..."

"Yeah, you go that right, I'm just going to talk to her okay?"

"Alright then, I'll tell everyone else that you had some business to attend to."

"Okay, thanks Ishida."

"Don't thank me just yet Kurosaki... Just..."

"Hm? What is it Ishida? Just what?"

"Just help her... She's suffering. I may not know why, but you can tell that Inoue-san is not okay as she says she is. She is not only suffering, but she's suffering; ALONE..."

Ichigo had not though of that. The shinigami thought to himself,_ 'Yeah that's right... Inoue is alone... She has no one... Man... I'm alone too, but I have Karin and Yuzu. Hell I even have my goat-bearded dad. Inoue... She has no one. I don't even know anything about her parents, but her brother is dead and everyone else... Inoue is truly lonely... I'm such a dumbass, why haven't I thought of this before!_' Ichigo was enraged with himself now. And soon was brought out of his thoughts by Ishida.

"Inoue-san needs someone to help her, with whatever she is going through... She doesn't deserve to be alone. Not even the slightest."

"I-I know Ishida... That's why I'm going to help Inoue. No matter what..." Ichigo really did know that he had to help her. The orange-haired shinigami used his voice of determination. Ichigo was going to help Orihime. He has always had a feeling not only in his head. but in his heart that he needed to protect Orihime at all costs. No matter what it meant, he needed to keep her safe. Ichigo was not going to let anything happen to her ever again...

"You better Kurosaki; because if you don't help her and you make things worse I shall pierce an arrow to your heart. And Sado-kun, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun, nor I or anyone else will forgive you. Do you understand Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's chocolate-brown orbs had widened in surprise to the Quincy's words that just came out of his mouth. _'Pierce one of your arrows through my heart... Ishida has all the rights to say that to me. He is just as worried about Inoue as I am. I won't fail. Not this time.'_ he quietly thought to himself.

"I am going to help Inoue, I promise. And if I don't than you get to kill me."

"Alright then so if you fail. I have permission to kill you and I won't hesitate nor will I care." Said the raven-haired Quincy in his most coldest, emotionless voice he has ever used.

"Well I'm going to keep that promise; because I will help Inoue." with Ichigo's last words the Quincy left the classroom to join his other friends, Leaving the orange-haired shinigami by himself in the classroom.

Ichigo examined the classroom but the auburn princess was not in the class anymore.

"She left I see..." and with those words the shinigami darted out the classroom off to find Orihime.

Orihime had left the class right after the bell rung. She wanted to be alone, well according to her she needed to be alone.

Orihime had walked behind a tree and sat on the ground against the tree leaving her alone with her dangerous thoughts. She quietly though to herself. _'Why... Why do I keep having these nightmares... Why do I sit in class and get these flashbacks and memories... And that voice. Whom does it belong to...'_ she had been by herself for about 15 minutes when all of a sudden; the chirping birds, the rustling leaves of the tree caused by the cool breeze. Slowly began to fade away. Orihime had fallen asleep since she hasn't gotten more than 8 hours in the past 2 weeks.

"Damn where is she." said the orange-haired teen as he was running all over the school campus looking for Orihime. Ichigo had run out of breath and decided to take a break from all the running he had just done looking for the auburn princess.

Ichigo had started to walk towards a Sakura Blossom tree they had on campus. Ichigo had began to talk to himself once again...

"Damnit! I need to find her! I need to talk to Inoue now!" Ichigo once again was angry with himself for not being able to find Orihime, but all of a sudden Ichigo heard a loud blood curling cry, not to far from where he was now, that made Ichigo jump. _'That scream... It... It's sounds like... no she doesn't scream like that... but who else? It's... It's Inoue... She's in trouble! INOUE!'_ those were his thoughts as he ran behind the tree. What Ichigo saw made his heart ache and brought a rare frown to his face...

Orihime hadn't been asleep for 5 minutes, but she awoke from another terrifying nightmare. "Please stop... D-don't hurt me..." those were the only words the auburn princess could say at the moment, she was just so frightened.

The more he looked at her, the worse she became and the more his heart ached; he swore he could feel his heart breaking piece by piece. She was deathly pale, she had brought her knees closer to her body and rocked herself back and forth repeating the same thing over and over. Her hands were on the sides of her head, as if she were covering her ears. She was in tears. Ichigo couldn't bare seeing her like that. He had to do something.

"Inoue..." he said in a calm quiet voice trying not to scare her even more than she already was.

"P-please... stop..." She didn't hear him. And kept repeating the same thing while she was rocking herself back and forth.

"Inoue, it's me Ichigo..." he tried to put his hand on her knee cap to try and comfort her, but saw something he had never seen.

"Hey, Inoue what-" he was cut off by a heart wrenching reaction.

"Stop! D-don't hurt me anymore! Don't touch me!" Orihime was crying even more and flinched at his touch, she had scooted a few inches back. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, he did not expect Orihime to react the way she did.

"I-Inoue... It's me Ichigo. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I never will." Ichigo began closing the distance between so he could help Orihime. Ichigo thought to himself _'Inoue... What happed or what's going on to make you act like this. You're so pale you look like you might die. Ugh! Shut up Kurosaki she's not going to die stupid baka!'_

"K-Kurosaki-k..kun..."Orihime had finally realized whom was there with her, she looked at Ichigo while she still had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Inoue. Calm down. I'm here to help you..." He was determined he was looking into her doe-like eyes that were full of pain, anguish, sorrow, loneliness, and fear.

"I know who it is..." she said in a fearful shaky voice

"Know who? Who what is?" Ichigo was looking at Orihime with anguish and concern

"T-the voice..."

"Inoue what voice?"

"It... It belongs to..." her body was shaking completely that you could see it. Ichigo was more worried then ever, he had never seen Orihime like that. _'What the hell is going on? Who the hell is she talking? What is she talking about?'_ He thought.

"What voice? What person Inoue?" Ichigo wanted answers. If she told him who did this to her he would gladly kick their ass for hurting Orihime like this.

Orihime had been shaking since she woke up and she was deathly pale, not to mention that her eyesight had gotten blurry with the tears, but all of a sudden the auburn princess was falling backwards.

"Inoue!" Ichigo darted towards her to catch Orihime to make sure she didn't fall on the ground completely. Her doe eyes were half way open._ 'Damn she's losing conciseness!'_ he thought worriedly. He felt her entire body shaking in fear. Her days of not eating or sleeping were finally catching up to her.

"The v-voice... he'll... kill us all..." hearing that phrase come out of her lips made Ichigo's body tense up. A chill went down his spine and his eyes widened._ 'Who is doing this!? Why Inoue! Damn she's never done anything to anyone!'_ he was screaming in his thoughts.

"Inoue I need you to tell me who? What voice? Who's voice? Who's going to kill us?"

"Aizen..." and with that word Orihime was losing conciseness.

_'Aizen is locked up in the Soul Society. N-no way...'_ Ichigo told himself in his mind.

"Inoue?"

She wasn't responding.

"Hey! Inoue! Damnit she going to lose conciseness! Inoue stay awake! Damn!" with that Ichigo picked Orihime up from the ground; holding her in a bride kind of way he ran to the nearest hospital... The Kurosaki Clinic.

"Come on Inoue stay with me!"

"A-Aizen... Is going to k-kill us..."

"Shh! No he won't Inoue." he was running as fast as he could which made it hard for him to speak to the auburn princess whom was losing conciseness

"Yes... He will..." and with those words Orihime lost conciseness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! I apologize for it being so short. While I was typing it I was on a role and had a lot of good thing typed, but then my bother scared me and made me push the close all tabs button and saved nothing. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4 The unexpected

**Hello amazing readers! I am so sorry that I haven't put up a new chapter, school is getting tougher and I was in the hospital, BUT never mind that! If by some reason you want to know why; you can always PM me. ANYWHO let's get to it! **

**NOTE~ Sadly, I do not own Bleach in any shape or ENJOY!****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo was sprinting at full speed towards his family clinic however, the orange-haired shinigami was trying not to bounce as much since he since had unconscious auburn-princess in his arms.

Orihime had been so frightened by her "dream" that she lost conscious. Now Ichigo was practically running for his life to help the Karakura High Goddess.

"Inoue? Hey Inoue!" There was still no response from Orihime.

"Damnit... Don't worry Inoue we're almost at the clinic. Hang on..."

Moments after, Ichigo arrived at his family clinic with Orihime, still in his arms. The boy began walking around the clinic.

"Dad? Dad where the hell are you? Why is it that whenever I need that old-goat he's no where to be found, but when I don't need him there is no way to get him off my back!"

Ichigo was jogging all over the clinic searching for his father to help the auburn-princess. The orange-haired shinigami decided to go look inside his house for Isshin, maybe he would get lucky and find him there.

"Dad are you home? Damnit," he looked down at his arms in which Orihime was in., "Sorry, I'm taking forever, I guess I'm gonna have to take you down to the hospital. Alright, let's go..."

Ichigo, once again, began sprinting towards the Karakura Hospital. After about 18 minutes of running, the orange-haired shinigami arrived at the hospital. Ichigo thought at the moment that taking Orihime into the emergency center, they would surely attend to her quicker.

The teenage orange-haired boy kicked the doors open, with a unconscious Orihime, saying...

"I need some help over here." At this point, although Orihime was out-cold, her body was trembling, she also was sweating an awful lot and her breathing became rapid. Ichigo looked down at her, a chill was sent up his spine, it made his heart sink seeing her that way. Ichigo noticed her fingers were curled and stiffened.

The orange-haired shinigami thought to himself, 'Damn, I took my sweet ass time looking for that old-goat! I am so stupid for not even noticing her current state!'

"Hey! I need help over here! Some need to help Inoue!"

A nurse noticed the two odd-colored teens at the doorway, and advised other nurses to call for the doctor and set up a patient room immediately. The nurse jogged up the Ichigo and Orihime.

"What happened?"

"Well I-"'

"Tell me on the way. Come, follow me"

"Fine, but can we hurry?" Ichigo said with his voice full of worry.

"Why so?"

'Is this guy serious? He is so damn oblivious!' he thought "She's really pale and shaking really bad and she wasn't like this like two seconds ago, so can we hurry?!"

"Oh, yes. We're here anyways." the nurse opened a door; and Ichigo and him stepped inside.

"Set her down right here Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned his head to the left and say his fellow Quincy father. The orange-haired shinigami's eyes widened in surprise to see him there.

"R-Ryuken..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello! I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short, I barely had enough time to write this little chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Until then, BYE BYE MY CANDIES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! I apologize with my long absence, I was having a hard time writing this chapter, but I am here again with another update, YAY OuO Anyways. I apologize for the last chapter. It was really short, but this time I'll do better! **

**NOTE~ I STILL do not own Bleach in any shape or form. ENJOY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_" R-Ryuken..."_

"Nice to see you again Kurosaki-san. Now, if you could please hand Inoue-san to me. I shall see what is the problem, while you can go wait in the waiting lounge."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Just hold on a minute!"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was just told. Ichigo thought to himself angrily "Who the hell does he think he is?! Telling me to wait! Orhi- I mean Inoue is in really bad shape right now! What if she wakes up and doesn't see me there by her side?! She'll think I didn't want to help her and Inoue will think of me as a heartless jack-ass who didn't want to help her out!"

"What is it now?" Ryuken said in annoyance towards the orange-haired teen.

"Why should I go wait and leave Inoue here?!"

"I have three good reasons as to why you should go and wait," He said as Ryuken pushed his glasses forward.

"Alright then! Let's hear those three reasons! Those reasons as to why I should go wait!"

Ryuken sighed in frustration towards the boy.

"For starters, you can't be in here because you're getting so worked up and because also your reiatsu is raising. In other words, you're practically crushing Inoue-san with your dense reiatsu... Secondly, if you stay here you'll scream and won't let us professionals do out job. And last, when Inoue-san wakes up you won't let her rest due to all your questions, you'll also get worked up, which leads me to my first reason. Need me to explain some more, or are you getting the picture Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo thought in his head, "Damn he is good... Grr."

"Okay, okay... I see your point... I'll go wait outside, but let me just say this... DON'T make me regret leaving Inoue with you guys."

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san. Inoue-san is in good hands, have faith in us. We shall do our best to help her."

"Fine... Take care of Inoue. When you're done, come get me to tell me what happened."

"Very well Kurosaki-san. Now, if you could please exit the room. The faster, the better."

With a quick nod, Ichigo left the room in which Orihime was in and headed for the lounge to wait, for what he thought would be a long time. The orange-haired teen went and sat down on a chair and closed his eyes, recalling what happened a while ago.

_"A-Aizen... H-he'll... kill us... all..."_

Ichigo was full of emotions and he couldn't explain why... The orange-haired shinigami mentally thought, " Inoue... Why she having having nightmares about that Aizen bastard !? He's locked up in the Soul Society, trauma maybe? I'm going to have to talk to her... Inoue... Damn, she scared the living hell out of me. I never thought It was possible for her to scream like that, much less cry that way..." the shinigami lifted his hand, he put it over his chest and made a fist, thinking to himself, "Why? Why does my heart feel this way... I've seem so many people pass-out and get hurt, but... But when ever it's Inoue... I... I just panic. Oh god! Listen to yourself Kurosaki! You're just overprotective of her since she got kidnapped, but I have a bad feeling... Not just ANY feeling... What it.."

Ichigo was interrupted by Ryuken, which meant that he had finished examining Orihime..

"What happened? Is she gonna be alright?!"

"First of all, calm down, secondly don't just throw your questions at me when I have questions of my own!"

"W-what's that suppose to mean Ryuken?"

"... It means what it means. I have some questions of my own..."

"Fine... Can you at least answer me? I need to know how Inoue is holding up."

"Inoue-san is doing better. Come with me to my office,so we can talk more comfortable."

"Alright, what about-"

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san is being supervised at the moment."

"By who?! Who is watching Inoue!?"

"Uryuu."

"What?"

"Uryuu is watching her. He seemed furious. I'm not sure at who, but it could be I, you, or even Inoue-san."

"Ishida? He's usually always pissed towards me or Keigo, but Inoue? I find that very hard to believe."

They both came to a complete stop. Ryuken opened the door to his office as they both stepped inside.

"Take a seat Kurosaki-san, this might take quite sometime."

"Okay?" Ichigo let himself fall against a chair in front of Ryuken's desk.

"Alright so, what's with Inoue?"

"Many things..."

A rush of panic came upon Ichigo.

"W-what the hell is that suppose to mean Ryuken!"

"Relax Kurosaki-san. there's no-"

"Don't tell me to relax! You expect to me calm down after you just told me there's many things wrong with Inoue!"

"Relax, everything is going to be alright."

"Well I won't know that unless you tell me what's wrong with Inoue Damnit! Ichigo was overwhelmed with anxiety and anger.

"Ryuken, emphasize what you mean by 'many things wrong with Inoue?"

Before saying anything the white-haired Quincy let out a deep sigh. The elder Quincy, frustrated, thought to himself, " Yes, this indeed is your son Isshin..."

"I examined Inoue-san."

"And?"

"It's very odd, did something happen to Inoue-san recently?"

Ichigo's heart dropped. Could it be that... Something else happened in Hueco Mundo that they had no idea about?

"Well Kurosaki-san?

"Y-yes..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THANK YOU FOR READIN THIS CHAPTER! I will make sure to get started on chapter 6 real soon! Until then, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND STAY SEXY! **


End file.
